<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>floating through the silence by dappledleaves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369901">floating through the silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dappledleaves/pseuds/dappledleaves'>dappledleaves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>glow faint, glow bright [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Dream Smp, Gen, Ghost!Tommy, No Dialogue, Past Character Death, Pogtopia, Pogtopia!Quackity, my brain said murder mystery time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dappledleaves/pseuds/dappledleaves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone around him is worried, tense, anxious: because Tommy hasn’t been seen in almost a week now. It would be different if he was just hiding out for a while, avoiding being seen by Manburg - but this is too long. Wilbur thinks it. Niki says it. Tubbo looks positively sick.</p><p>And to all of them, his lack of worry must look strange. But it’s hard to be worried about Tommy’s whereabouts - when he knows exactly where he is: right here with them all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>glow faint, glow bright [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>floating through the silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay! second fic. wasn't 100% sure where I was gonna go after the first, but i knew i wanted to write something. hope you enjoy!</p><p>this is a fic about the characters that they play, not real people! please respect them. </p><p>(the fic title is from Cold Skin, by Seven Lions)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy caught on pretty quick about how to make people see him: only those who don’t believe he’s alive can see him when he’s dead. He wants Quantity to tell them but how is he supposed to do that? He wants to tell them too, but in reality - </p><p>He’s scared. He’s scared of how they’ll take it. Of how Wilbur could break down again, and lose all of the progress he’s made, all of the time he’s spent convincing himself that things can be fine - even if he’s not in Manburg. He can have a life without it. That when he takes away his President’s title, there’s still a man worth knowing, worth caring about underneath. </p><p>He doesn’t know what the news of Tommy’s death would do to him. He can’t say a word. </p><p>So he doesn’t. But that leaves him with the dilemma of not knowing what to do instead.</p><p>Everyone around him is worried, tense, anxious: because Tommy hasn’t been seen in almost a week now. It would be different if he was just hiding out for a while, avoiding being seen by Manburg - but this is too long. Wilbur thinks it. Niki says it. Tubbo looks positively sick.</p><p>And to all of them, his lack of worry must look strange. But it’s hard to be worried about Tommy’s whereabouts - when he knows exactly where he is: right here with them all. </p><p>He watches, silent, as Techno sorts through a collection of swords, Tommy offering his opinion on which is the best choice. Techno doesn’t hear him, because of course he doesn’t. Nobody can. </p><p>Quackity knows this. Tommy does too. He isn’t going to stop trying, though. </p><p>Then Wilbur is there, watching Quackity stare at what he must think is nothing. When it’s not nothing, it’s Tommy, Tommy is<em> right there - </em></p><p>He glides over to them, hovering above. He puts a hand through Wilbur’s beanie, like he wants to ruffle his hair, telling him to make Techno choose a different sword - the one he’s got is Tubbo’s favourite. But all Wilbur does is pull his jacket a little tighter around him, commenting on the chill in the air  - and Quackity wants to tell him the truth. Tell him that Tommy isn’t missing. Tell him not worry, because apparently, ghosts exist. But he keeps those words in his head.</p><p>He knows that he has to do <em> something </em>. If he isn’t going to help Tommy be seen again, the least he can do is figure out how he died. That has to count for something, right?</p><p>He really doesn’t know. If ghosts come with a set of ‘rules,’ he isn’t aware of them.</p><p>Rationally, it has to be somebody from Manburg. Or at least, someone not in Pogtopia. It helps narrow down the list, but not by much. It's not made any less difficult by the fact that Tommy doesn't remember anything about the day he died. He just woke up in the ravine, unaware of his new... spectral existence. </p><p>Tommy had told him, one quiet night when they were just starting to get used to the situation, that the first day as a ghost - (tears. Shouting. Reaching out but never quite getting close enough, never making them see, why can't anybody <em>hear him?) </em>- the first day wasn't easy. </p><p>Quackity adds to the cons side of the list he's making: <em>body disappears after death  - no way of finding out the location. </em></p><p>This is going to be more difficult than he thought. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you liked it. detective quackity time!</p><p>if you could leave a comment, I'd greatly appreciate it, they give me so much motivation :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>